Angelic Properties
by Lightwing7
Summary: This a series of SPN100 Challenge: WOW drabbles ranging from many different genres that I will update once a week, possibly twice — with a few of my own challenge words.
1. Chapter 1: Angelic mix-up

A/N: _This will be a multi-chapter series of mostly challenge drabbles that I will update once a week, or sooner, if I come up with a drabble word of my own. I hope you enjoy them, and happy reading!_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Anything from or related to Supernatural._

Summary: SPN100 Challenge: WOW: Split. Castiel tries something new...

Words: 156

Warnings: Don't leave Cas alone for long periods of time.

* * *

Chapter 1: Angelic mix-up

~SPN~

"Cas? What are you doin' man?"

Dean, Sam, and Bobby all stared at their rebel angel of the Lord covered from head to toe in flour, egg shells and yolk.

Cas whipped around to face them, as he heard his name called, and sighed softly. "I was trying to bake, but this…" He held up a yolk covered beater to them, and shrugged. "This human contraption will not cooperate with me."

Dean made his way over to the distraught angel, trying his best to stifle back a laugh, and pointed towards the bowl. "Well, for one thing, you need to split open the eggs before you beat them into the batter." He shook his head.

Cas tilted his, curiously. "This sounds like a violent hobby, Dean," he frowned.

The hunter couldn't hold back a chuckle, and raised a curious brow. "What were you trying to make, anyway?"

The angel lifted his gaze, solemnly. "Angel food cake."


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter of the Night

Disclaimer: _I don't own Anything from or related to Supernatural._

Summary: SPN100 Challenge: WOW: Bat. Dean is more than just a hunter...

Words: 393(Trabble)

Warnings: Losing at rock paper scissors can be dangerous.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hunter of the Night

~SPN~

"I'm not saying _yes._ I won't! You're just wasting your time."

Night blanketed everything in pitch blackness, accept for a narrow alleyway lit by a few street lights nearby. Sam's breath came out in thick clouds as he wheezed against the hard cement, the air punched out of his lungs from a great impact.

A trickle of warm blood streaked down his cheek and his legs threatened to buckle at any moment due to the onslaught of pressure being forced down on them. He didn't see this coming.

Cold, lifeless eyes leveled to his own, and Sam's fingers twitched with interest towards the blade in his pocket, but unfortunately, both his knife and his attacker were just barely out of reach. Not as if that mattered anything; as his hands were painfully glued to cement. He was in a real _pickle._

A shine of metal waved in front of him and he recognized the shape. This wasn't going to end well if he didn't escape soon. The hunter trembled, mostly from the strain, but also from fear at what evil awaited him. The only one that could save him now was still healing from a run in with more bad eggs, and needed time to collect his strength. That option was viable only as a last resort.

 _"Let's see if I can't make you look prettier,"_ _the demon grinned acidicly._

Sam swallowed but kept his composure as strong and unyielding as he could. This was just a scare tactic, nothing more. If Lucifer couldn't make him talk, then his putrid smelling accomplice was up a creek as well.

Suddenly, the demons eyes blew wide in horror, and flickered out like a broken lightbulb.

Sam saw the pissed off daggers of his brother behind it, as it's dead husk crashed smoking to the ground, and he exhaled in relief.

"You can shove your 'yes' up your demonic ass!" Dean hissed to the fallen corps, and faced his brother who was now flexing his limbs and groaning.

"How did you find me?"

Dean smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm batman. Hunter by day and crime-fighting vigilante by night."

Sam wet his lips, and raised his brows. "Seriously."

"I also may have slipped a tracking device on you, but if you got cake again I was going to kick your ass."

Sam sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: Touch

Disclaimer: _I don't own Anything from or related to Supernatural._

Summary: SPN100 Challenge: WOW: Coarse. Dean is deep in thought. (Enough said).

Words: 226(Double, because, why not?)

Warnings: 3:00 a.m, can be a strange time to think.

* * *

Chapter 3: Touch

~SPN~

Dean hadn't given much thought to the subject, mostly because there were few opportunities where he actually had time to relax and think. But this was one of those rare times that the world wasn't tugging him this way and that, and he couldn't get a certain idea out of his head.

Why were Castiel's hand's so soft? Did he put some kind of Angel moisturizer on them, or something?

Even though Cas was in a human vessel, his hands felt like touching a cloud, (or the closest he could come to what a cloud felt like anyway). How was that possible? Jimmy's hands felt completely human, and coarse to the touch, not _soft_ like Cas.'

His mind replayed all the transports and healings, including accidental times that his hands would wander.

There would usually be some form of pain, making the hunter wish that he came at the creature he was hunting, more decisively. Then he would feel the tentative touch to his forehead, and waves of calming peace would wash over him, instantly incinerating every negative feeling of the day.

Dean knew the answer now. Castiel truly shined through his vessel, it was all him that he was feeling and seeing.

His angel's eyes were of the purest blue, with hands that felt like clouds.

 _The moisturizer thing, wasn't exactly off the table though._


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Bounds

_SPN100 Challenge: WOW: Smote. Castiel is..._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Anything from or related to Supernatural._

 _Words: 453 (Quadruple drabble.)_

 _A/N: Word request from, deadone1013 (aka, angel from Bulgaria.)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Out of Bounds

~SPN~

"The infamous Winchesters. Our boss will be pleased to see what's in the trap."

A hand grasped the demons arm. "Remember what Lucifer said, not a hair on them is to be harmed." Black eyes roved over the two men currently tied to the ceiling by strong, metal chains latched to their wrists, that extended down from the roof of the grungy, rusty warehouse they were in.

He faced his partner with a scowl. "Their hair is safe, it's the rest of them I want for an art project. Lucifer won't care if he gets his toys with a few pieces missing, as long as he gets them."

The brothers exchanged worried looks, rattling the chains with their fraught attempts to get free, and their parched throats elicited faint growls as the gags muffled the sounds of their protests. They searched each-other in silent communication, knowing what they both were thinking.

"This is much more pleasant than hearing their monotonous ramblings." The demon turned to his partner with an oily grin. "Shall we?"

The hunters bristled.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath as the tip of a knife grazed against his torso, piercing the skin, and struggled in his bounds to move against the demonic energy keeping his body stationary. Cas...

A rustle of feathers ricocheted around the room.

Fervent, blue eyes heated to the likeness of an icy fire, before he smacked his hand down on the henchmen's foreheads, and smote them, causing shrill screams to echo around the warehouse as the angel's grace burned away their dark husks, freeing the soul of the humans being possessed.

A hoard of demons ran at him.

The angel's visage lit up with light, and the air crackled with unleashed grace as a large silhouette of wings shaded the metal walls, curving high above him.

Every demon in the room stood frozen with fear at the being before them. Sam and Dean shut their eyes and prayed for the well being of their eyeballs as the light intensified.

Grace burst forth, filling the room with blinding white light, and the force shredded the warehouse, and every demon and manacle, to dust. Castiel flew to the Winchesters crumpled on the ground, and shielded them with his body, stretching out his wings over them to protect them from falling debris as everything collapsed in on them.

"Cas, are we ever glad to see you," Sam wheezed.

Dean looked up at blue sky and then at the concerned, yet dusty face looming over them. "Cas, you really blew the roof off this place."

"The structural integrity of the roof was compromised with rust," the angel said soberly.

Dean smirked. "In any case, thanks for the badass rescue."


	5. Chapter 5: Wish You Were Here

_A/N: This is a challenge word I made up. Fun Fact: Ducks don't quack, they chirp. Cool right?_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Anything from or related to Supernatural._

 _Summary: SPN100 Challenge: WOW: Feather. Sam and Dean pull off the road for a rest._

 _Words: 232(Double drabble)_

 _Warnings: Don't look down._

* * *

Chapter 5: Wish You Were Here

~SPN~

A hazy mist rose off the surface of a pond, dulling the reflections of the pines and drifting clouds overhead. The happy chirping of mallards, resonated with those of the native bluejays in a symphony of nature as they raced to the edible objects scattered throughout, causing ripples on the water's surface to fan out and lick at the shoreline.

The Righteous man had moved one of the wooden benches so he could be closer to the edge of the pond, and was now lying back against its frame with his feet dipped in the water, a relaxed and distant expression on his face.

A soft, cool breeze brushed against his skin, and he felt something tickle one of his legs. With a groan, he removed his head from the comfort of the warm, sun-soaked wood and bowed downward.

Resting on the bottom of his leg was a single, black feather.

Fractals of sunlight caught the water droplets as it tilted slightly in his hand, causing deep shades of blue to shine off the silky exterior.

The hunter failed to notice his brother coming up beside him as he stared longingly at the object lying in his hand.

"Ready to go?"

Dean quickly stashed the feather in his pocket and collected the rest of the unused bread, before standing up and facing his brother. "…Yeah."

But, he wasn't ready to let go…


	6. Chapter 6: Whipped Cream

_A/N: This ones a little late, but here it is. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Anything from or related to Supernatural._

 _Summary: SPN100 Challenge: WOW: Jiggle. Dean and Pie..._

 _Words: 184 (Drabble)_

* * *

Chapter: 6: Whipped Cream

~SPN~

The dark-haired waitress, smiled at them. "The house special. You want anything else with that?"

Sam kicked his brother, who whipped his head around toward her. "Well, that depends. Got any pie?"

"O yes, I've got lots of pie for you, big boy." She pulled out a cart with an assortment of pies.

Dean bit his lip, seductively. "What flavor?..."

"Any flavor you want." She straddled his hips and trailed her finger down his chest, leaving a trail of whipped cream.

"What's wrong with your friend?"

"Uh, he's just tired, that's all." Sam kicked his brother from under the table.

Dean jumped slightly and regained focus. "Uh, what did I ask again?"

"Never mind, Dean. Just tell her what pie flavor you want?" Sam urged.

"Cherry," he answered groggily.

The waitress crossed her arms, and faced the younger Winchester. "And you?"

"No pie for me, thanks. I'll just have the special."

The waitress left with their orders.

Sam smirked at his brother. "What was that about?"

"Sam, i'm so fried from workin' cases lately, that if I see something jiggle, i'm out."


	7. Chapter 7: Space Invaders

_A/N: A little late for last week. This weeks word is coming in a few hours._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Anything from or related to Supernatural._

 _Summary: SPN100 Challenge: WOW: Spiral. There is a protective wing.  
_

 _Words: 253 (double Drabble)_

 _Characters: Sam, Dean_

* * *

Chapter 7: Space Invaders

~SPN~

"Oh, no! Not again!"

"Sam, you shouldn't be here. If dad catches you-" Dean trailed off at the sight of his little brothers face.

Come on, Dean. Just one game?" He pouted. "I'll finish the research after."

Dean sighed. "Promise?"

"Promise." The corners of Sam's mouth curved upward happily, and he dug out an extra quarter from his pocket, dropping it into the coin slot of the machine.

Dean put his own quarter in, much to Sam's surprise, and grabbed hold of the red joystick, leaving Sam the blue one. Two spaceships began flying through vertical space, shooting at an enemy spacecraft at the top of the screen.

"Sam, be careful around that turret, it shoots missiles that spiral to its target," Dean warned.

"I will." Sam flew strategically to the side of the screen while shooting at the firing point, causing the chasing-missile to crash into an asteroid in front of him.

"Nice one, Sammy," Dean cheered. "I'll draw it's fire while you take out that other turret."

Multiple shots fired into the 1 dimensional spaceship, before it finally exploded with a mechanical sounding trumpet of victory.

"We did it, Sam." They high-fived.

"Congratulations, captains. Here's some ice cream sundaes on the house."

The brothers eagerly took the sundaes from the former Civil War Veteran, thanking them. But Dean lightly smiled and set his down, remembering his first duty.

Later that day, Sam stayed to hear heroic tales of sacrifice, while Dean finished off the research for his brother at the library.


	8. Chapter 8: I will Never grow up

_A/N: This ones a little late also, but here it is. How could I do just one play? And how could Sam be oblivious? Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Anything from or related to Supernatural._

 _Summary: SPN100 Challenge: WOW: use the name of a Shakespeare play. What did Tinker Bell do?_

 _Words: 309 (triple Drabble)_

Warning: I love the "Bard of Avon." I bet you can't find all 6 play titles :)

* * *

Chapter 8: I will Never grow up.

~SPN~

"Well, I guess it's much ado about nothing, Sam. Until Bobby finds a way to defeat Tinker Bell, we're at a tempest."

"You'd think that Pan would be the monster, considering he kidnapped all those orphans and forced them to work for him in exchange for immortality. But Tinker Bell shot and tried to drown Wendy, along with all the lost boys for not siding with her, before she was banished by Pan. And is now taking a measure for measure, killing off Wendy and Pan's children. That's the real story behind the sappy disney version."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, but try telling kids that their hero is really a selfish brat of an orphan who sold his soul for the power of flight, and every ten years he takes other orphan children with him to Neverland, to further his own gain as an immortal. And the lovable fairy is really just a blackhearted, jealous coward."

"Yeah, that'd be the day," Dean remarked. The hunter sighed groggily at the open book in front of him. "This is the twelfth night we've hunted this thing, and still, nada. But at least it's a pure researching case, just as you like it," Dean spoke. "It's all's well that ends well, tonight. That winged, bitch will get what's comin' to her."

Sam smiled, immediately forgetting his brothers annoyed tone. "Dude? Do you realize that you just used 6 Shakespeare plays?"

"Dean scrunched his brows. "That's just the way I talk, Sammy. I can't help it if I stumble on the famous words of some dead, English playwright."

"Actually he wasn't just a playwrite," Sam continued. "William Shakespeare was also a poet, a very famous one, and an actor."

"Yada yada, Sam. More researching, less nerding off."

At that moment, a book was slammed firmly closed, a Winchester's hand serving to be the victim.


End file.
